Last Resort
by OuTkAsT sAiYaN
Summary: FMP R12 YYH SM CROSSOVER Extravaganza! When a mysterious group destroy all of the possible future's for the salior scouts, what is the Senshi of Space and time to do? Assemble a Team to stop it of course.


Hey YO! This is OuTkAsT sAiYaN. First of all I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the other animes that I crossed it over with. This story is based on fiction of fiction. I hope that you enjoy this and Read and Review. Flames are gladly welcome just more for the fire!

Prologue All Good Things Must come to and end

Pluto watched it over and over again. Crystal Tokyo seemed destined to be destroyed

by this new force. It came from what seemed to be nowhere and every time it destroyed Crystal

Tokyo. They brutally killed everyone on earth even the King of earth, the scouts, and Neo

Queen Serenity. Yes its ok that they destroyed one time line that branched form that point but

they found a way to bend the waves of time and travel to another time line and copy what they

did to the last. Now there is one possible future left before they discover the past focal point that

all of the Crystal Tokyo's branch from, the past that Sailor Pluto had sworn to protect. "Now it's

my turn to fight this evil!" Pluto said as she formed a portal and went to the battlefield.

Lighting crashed all around the Scout of Time and Space as she appeared in the now

barren land of what use to be Crystal Tokyo. She could see the ongoing battle between Neo

Queen Serenity and the evil that threatened there future, there past, there very existence. She

saw them, the four warriors responsible for the destruction of their whole dimension. They where

kicking around Neo Queen Serenity like she was a ball. Sailor Pluto couldn't stand it anymore.

"DEAD SCREAM!" Sailor Pluto yelled as the Garnet energy flew towards the warriors. Then

the one in robes put its hand up and the energy stopped in its tracks. "What a pathetic amount of

energy." The robed figure said. "Here I don't want it." Then he sent it back towards Pluto. She

was barely able to jump out of the way. When she got up she noticed that they had focused back

on her Queen. Then she ran towards them time rod ahead of her. "Sigh. Morganna take care of

the girl." The robed figure said. "With pleasure." Morganna said as she let her wings stretch out.

"How does she have angle wings?" Pluto said as she continued to charge the group. Morganna

pulled a sword from her sheath and plunged it into the ground. "From the shadows I summon the

minions of evil to do my bidding!" She cried. Then a symbol formed on the ground around

Morganna. Then out came a monster black as the night itself. "Let me intro you to my most

powerful monster, Nightsever. It thrives on the hatred and anguish that surrounds it in a world.

The way this place is like a feast for this monster of mine." Morganna said as she stroked the

monsters back. Nightsever let out a horrifying roar and rushed towards Pluto in a speed

unimaginable for its size. She quickly stopped and put her Time Rod in a defensive position. The

monster's teeth clamped down on the rod manically trying to destroy the rod to get to the

undamaged body of Sailor Pluto. "Now that she is occupied lets finish what we started." The

robed figure said again. "Crono can I take this one. Ya'll had the last ones and I what this one!"

One of the two in armor said. "Very well Oujin, you may have this one." Crono said as he smiled

at the excited warrior. He picked up Neo Queen Serenity by the throat. "Such a beautiful face."

Oujin said as he ran his tongue down her face. Serenity spat in Oujin face. His face went from

total excitement to total rage. He reached his hand out and formed a scythe. "All I wanted was a

little fun." Oujin said. Then he put the scythe thru Serenity's skull. Serenity's lifeless body fell

onto the barren landscape. "Hahahahaha. The seal is broken. We can now travel to the past

using Crono's time magic!" The remaining figure said. "Morganna call off Nightsever." "Yes

Shun." Morganna answered. With a wave of her sword the monster disappeared. "Now to

destroy the past and then the power shall be ours" Shun said as they all disappeared leaving a

battered Sailor Pluto.

Sailor Pluto stood in an unknown room that also she was in charge of protecting. The

Dimensional Divide, the place where all dimensions intertwined. "The scouts wont be able to

stop this force I need to summon some warriors from a different dimension." She said. She knew

that she was forbidden to do this but this was a desperate time and it called for this desperate

measure. With a wave of her hand a screen came up with every know hero in every known

dimension. She would of loved to bring ten heroes from a certain dimension but that certain one

was blocked off by Queen Selenity herself saying that they would do more harm that good. So

she began the search, the long grueling search for the right combination of people to bring over.

In the end she had chose three heroes from three different dimensions. Now the task at hand was

to get them over here with them knowing that they could never return home.

Kaname and Tessa walked to school for the first day of a new year. Tessa had decided

to attend school for the next year to see what regular kids her age acted like and to keep a

certain sergeant away from her current companion. "So Kaname, is school always this quiet?"

Tessa asked as the walked through the courtyard of the school. "Yes until I meet up with…"

"Hey Sosuke!" Tessa yelled waving at the solider. "Good morning Chidori, Good Morning,

Captain Tessarosa." Sosuke said. "Sosuke how many times do I have to tell you call me Tessa

when we are not on duty." She said as she inched closer to Sosuke. "Yes Tessa." Sosuke said as

he snapped to attention. "Don't waste your time with that lunatic." Kaname said as she dragged

Tessa away. "STOP! Sosuke yelled. "He ran in front of Kaname and Tessa. "What is it now

Sosuke?" Kaname asked in an annoyed tone. "That suspicious bag. No telling who left it

there…. Or what was left in it." Sosuke said. WHACK! Kaname had brought her paper fan

down on Sosuke's head. "That hurt you know." Sosuke said in his monotone voice. "You idiot!

Somebody probably forgot their bag!" Kaname yelled. "Is she always like this Sosuke?" Tessa

asked. "Affirmative." Sosuke said. "Kaname go to class I'll deal with the bag." "OK Sosuke.

Come on Tessa will be late for class" Kaname said as she dragged Tessa behind her.

"Before we start class I have a question." A student Kaname had never see asked. "Has

anyone seen my black bag I seemed to have misplaced it?" "Yeah I saw it. Sosuke should be

bringing it up about now." Kaname said and as if on cue. "BOOM!" A big explosion rocked the

school. "Sosuke…" Kaname muttered. "Mission Accomplished." Sosuke said as he brought in a

smothering, unrecognizable remains of the bag. WHACK! Once again Kaname's paper fan met

Sosuke's head. "I swear I don't even know why I let you surprise me!" "SOUSKE SAGURA

REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL IMMEDIATELY!" A voice called over the intercom. Sosuke

stood up and started to walk out of the room. "Hold it Rambo. I'm coming with you." Kaname

said. "Rambo? Who's Rambo?" Sosuke asked as Kaname pulled him towards the office.

Sosuke and Kaname walked into the office. The principal and his assistant walked out

revealing an older gentleman and a longhaired female. Immediately Sosuke snapped to attention.

"How are you doing today SIR!" He yelled. "I'm doing fine Sgt. Sagura. Miss Chidori I wasn't

expecting you to come too." Mardukas said. "Well someone has to keep and eye on him."

Kaname said giving a weak smile. Mardukas walked over to Sosuke and whispered in his ear.

"So Sgt. You haven't did anything to disrespect the Captain, if you know what I mean, have you

Sgt." He asked with an evil tone in his voice. Sosuke cringed. "NO SIR!" He yelled. "That's

good to hear. But lets get down to business. Sgt. Sagura, not only have you protected Miss

Chidori like you where assigned to, you took down Garuon and his attempt to overthrow the

Uss. Pasadena. We have a mission that needs your expertise." Mardukas said. "This is Ms.

Meiou, she'll brief you on your mission." "I represent a group that fights evil in another

"country"." Ms. Meiou said. "I've read your qualifications and the list is long and great. So I was

wondering if you could come and help my group defeat the "terrorist" that threaten our fair city."

Sosuke looked at the green haired woman. "Why couldn't Mythril handle the details?" He asked.

"We're going to a place where Mythril cannot go. Also let me inform you that if you do accept

this mission you'll never be able to come back." Meiou said. Kaname cringed at this comment.

"Sgt. make your decision time is of the essence." Mardukas said as he stared out of the window.

"I'll accept the mission." Sosuke said. "Wait!" Kaname said. Everyone in the room was looking.

Kaname realized that they were and turned slightly red. "Why can's someone like Kurtz or Mao

go?" Kaname asked. "We'll if you must know. Neither of them have the skills that Sgt. Sagura

has." Meiou said. "What about my bodyguard." Kaname said out of desperation. "Well since

there isn't anyone after you anymore you don't need one." Mardukas said. Kaname had run out

of excuses. She tried to hide her look of desperation. "Well some one needs to go to keep and

eye on him." Kaname said. "Very well who do you have in mind?" Meiou asked. "Me of course."

Kaname said. "We don't need Sosuke walking around unwatched like that. After all of his time

here he's still not use to the outside world." "If you're that worried about him you can come."

Meiou said with a slight chuckle. "I'm not worried about him! I'm worried what he might do."

Kaname said with a blush. "We'll I'll meet you at Sosuke's apartment at 6 tonight." Meiou said as

she walked out of the room. "You to might wanna say your good-bye's." Then is struck Kaname.

She wasn't ever coming back.

6:10 is what Kaname's watch read. She and Ms. Meiou where sitting on Sosuke's couch

as he typed away on his laptop. She let out a sigh of boredom and looked at Ms. Meiou. The

older woman looked like she was use to waiting. Then she reached into her pocket and pulled

out a small camera. "Kaname don't forget about me." Kyoto voice said as she remembered their

last good-bye. "Come on Sosuke. What is taking so long?" Kaname complained. "I'll be finished

momentarily. I'm downloading some of Mythril's experimental weapons. Seeing that I won't be

able to take allot of my arsenal with me I'll just have to build my own." Sosuke said as he closed

his laptop and put it in his bag. "Shall we go?" He said as he gathered his bags. The two women

nodded and Kaname rushed to the door. "Wait a minute Ms. Chidori." Meiou said. Kaname

started to get agitated. "What now!" She thought. Ms. Meiou touched the door. Sosuke and

Kaname felt the air around them suddenly change. Meiou opened the door to reveal a dark

hallway. "This is your last chance to back out." The older lady said. Kaname looked on in fear.

She took a few steps back. Sosuke grabbed her hand. She looked at the young mercenary.

"Let's go Kaname." He said. Kaname tightened her grip. The two stepped through the doorway.

The door slammed shut. Meiou now in Scout form smiled. "One down two to go." She said as

she opened the gateway to the next dimension.

Ranma Satome was fed up with life in Nermia. He's been beaten up in any way

imaginable. From bokens to umbrellas, he's been through it all. After defeating Saffron he

received no thanks but a messed up wedding instead. After they returned from China, nothing

got better it only got worse. Akane pummeled him everyday now for little or no reason at all.

Ukyo and Shampoo's fights have become more intense as they try to claim their prize. The

number of challengers has gotten out of hand. Nabiki's pictures have gotten more "Revealing".

And finally Genma and Soun have been going to outrageous means to join the two schools. Yep,

Ranma's life was now a living hell.

Sailor Pluto watched as the usually energetic Ranma slowly walked home from school.

She felt very sympathetic for the boy and chooses him cause of his awesome power and to get

him out of this messed up life. But she wasn't the only one that knew of Ranma's power. A

certain group had realized what Sailor Pluto was up to and sent her a roadblock. The shadow

flew overhead as he searched for a viable body to kill Ranma Satome thus hurting Pluto's rescue

effort. Then he found the right one. The shadow descended on the clueless form that he had

chosen. He appeared in front of the person. "Who are you?" The person called. "My name is of

no importance but I have an offer that you can't refuse." The shadow said. "Oh yeah." The

person said. "Ryoga, how would you like the power to stop Ranma. He will submit to your

power and Akane will be yours." The shadow said. "So you're saying that you'll help me defeat

Satome…. It doesn't evolve any weird tattoos does it?" Ryoga asked. "No." The shadow said

wondering it this is the right one. "OK I'll do it!" Ryoga said. The shadow let out a smirk and then

leapt into Ryoga's body. Ryoga's aura started to pulsate. Ryoga started to pull on his on hair.

Then he fell to one knee. He started to beat on the ground forming a crater after each blow. Then

he stopped. The pulsating stopped. His hands fell to his side. Then his head shot up showing that

his eyes now had an evil look and where tinted red.

Ranma laid on a random roof looking at the twilight sky wondering what would life had

been like if he would have stayed with his mother. Then he heard it. "AHHHHHHHHH! SOME

ONE HELP ME!" Without a doubt, that scream came from the direction of the dojo. Ranma ran

as fast as he could towards the dojo. When he arrived he couldn't believe what he saw.

Happosai lay dead in the koi pond, Nabiki and Kasumi were in the corner shaking in fear,

Genma and Soun were heard fighting in the house Akane was probably with them. Ranma ran up

to the two frighten girls. "What happened?" Ranma asked. "R..r…ryoga." Kasumi muttered.

That's all that he could get out of her. Then Genma and Soun flew through a wall. "GET YOUR

STINKING HANDS OFF OF ME RYOGA!" Akane yelled as she tried to break away from

Ryoga's grasp. "No Akane. You don't like Ranma. So let's me and you get together then."

Ryoga said as he carried Akane over his shoulder. "Let me go!" She yelled as she hit Ryoga as

hard as she could. Ryoga flew forward and let Akane go. Ryoga went through the outside wall

and was implanted in the next wall over. Akane ran over to her sisters and Ranma. "Where have __

_You_ been?" Akane asked as tears ran down her face. Ranma was about to answer when a

woman in a sailor outfit approached him. "Ranma. I need to speak with you." Sailor Pluto asked

the confused boy. "Who is she?" Akane asked. "I don't know." Ranma replied. Before anyone

could say anything else. "Now that wasn't nice." Ryoga said as he stepped thru the hole that his

body had created. "Remember when Cologne said that the breaking point technique didn't work

on humans?" Ryoga asked as he walked towards the group. They looked at him. Then he looked

at Akane. "She was wrong! Bakusai Tenketsu!" He yelled as he thrusted his fingers towards

Akane. The group scattered, but Ryoga was still able to get Kasumi's left leg. She screamed as

her bone turned to dust. "Aww I hate to see my future sister-in-law suffer this much." Ryoga

said as he grabbed Kasumi's head. "Bakusai Tenketsu!" Sailor Pluto turned her head. Ranma

looked on in disbelief. Nabiki started to cry again. "KASUMI!" Akane yelled. But her call when

unanswered. Ryoga had killed the innocent Kasumi. "Ryoga you bastard!" Akane yelled as she

summoned her mallet. She swung it fiercely as tears ran down her face. "Why did you have to

kill Kasumi?" Akane cried. "Ranma you're going to have to kill Ryoga to prevent anymore

bloodshed." Pluto said as she put her hand on Ranma's shoulder. "I have to kill again." Ranma

thought. "I tire of this." Ryoga said. "SHI SHI HOKODAN!" The ki attack hit Akane and sent

her through the wall. "How do you like going through a wall Akane?" Ryoga asked. He grabbed

Akane's head. "Well I always like Nabiki the best anyway. Or maybe I'll kill her too and go after

Shampoo or Ukyo." Ryoga said. Nabiki crawled over to Ranma. "You have to do something."

She said. Ranma realized that this was it he had to do something now or regret it for the rest of

his life. "Good by Akane. Bakusai Tenketsu!" Ryoga said. "MOKUO TAKABISHA!" Ranma

yelled. Ryoga stopped mid move as the ki blast hit him. He dropped Akane and was propelled

right into a light post. Ryoga twitched at the attack. "Hahahahahahaha! Your confidence is

probably not at its highest." Ryoga said as he started to stalk towards Ranma. "Satome your

destined to die right here. After I kill you no one will be able to stop me." Ranma knew he was

right he was at the lowest point ever. "Wait that's it!" Ranma thought. He formed another blast in

his hand. "Oh you're going to try again?" Ryoga laughed. "Ryoga your right my confidence isn't at

its highest. That's why I'm borrowing this technique." Ranma said. "SHI SHI HOKODAN!" He

yelled. Ryoga was caught by surprise as his own attack hit him. Unlike his first blast, this blast

was humongous. Sailor Pluto opened a void behind the blast and Ryoga flew in forever banished.

"I hated to do that. His soul was eaten by a shadow." Pluto said as she closed the portal. No one

was paying attention. Nabiki was now crying in Ranma's chest. Ranma tried his best to comfort

the now oldest Tendo daughter. "Oh this how it is." Akane said as she walked over to Ranma

and Nabiki. "What do you mean?" Nabiki asked. "The reason you busted up our wedding is

cause you wanted Ranma for yourself." Akane said. She grabbed her mallet. "Oh no Kasumi __

_and_ Nabiki where killed by Ryoga." Akane said in an evil tone. Nabiki grabbed onto Ranma.

"Stop it Akane now is not the time." Ranma said. "Oh I think it is!" She yelled as she swung her

mallet at Nabiki. Ranma stopped the mallet and took it away from Akane. "What's wrong with

you. Are you that jealous that you would accuse your own sister of wanting to steal me away

from you?" Ranma asked. Akane was speechless. "Thanks for the help lady. What do you want?

Did pop engage me to you or something?" Ranma asked. "No not at all" Sailor Pluto answered.

"I need you to come with me to another dimension to help fight monsters that threaten my future."

Pluto said. She realized that he wouldn't flip if she told him the truth seeing all of the weird things.

"I might of well let you know…" "I know about your curse. To go to my dimension I would have

to dispel your curse." She said. "Anything else I need to know?" Ranma asked. "You'll never be

able to return." Pluto said. "Ranma don't do it." Akane said. "I accept your offer. Maybe fighting

monsters in another reality will actually give me a chance at a normal life." Ranma said as he

stood by her side and gave a weak smile. "Fighting monsters a normal life? His life must truly be

bad." Pluto thought as she opened the portal. "Enter this portal. Two other people are already

there. I have one more stop to make." Pluto said. "RANMA NO!" Akane yelled but it was too

late Ranma was gone. "Two down one to go." Pluto said as she followed Ranma.

Pluto stood in front of King Enma's throne and had finished explaining her situation to the

King of Sprit World. "I see Sailor Pluto. You've helped me countless times so I'll tell my son to

get his spirit detective and he will go to your dimension to help." Enma said as he pointed at one

of his ogres to call his son. "Thank you your highness. But…" "Yes I know that he will not be

able to return here ever again but this dimension has enough protection as it is. We can do

without a detective or two." Enma said. And with that Pluto was escorted out to Prince

Koenma's office.

"Pluto you know that I don't want to give up Yusuke like this." Koenma said as he sat in

his chair. "I know but you don't have a choice. He's already defeated all of the threats for earth

and you father said that it's about time that you start looking for a new detective." Pluto said.

"What about his girlfriend?" Koenma asked. "If she really loves him she'll understand." Pluto said.

With nothing else to say Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei walked in the office. "Alright

toddler. I thought I was done with this save the human race thing." Yusuke said. Pluto

sweatdropped. "This is THE Yusuke Urameshi." She asked pointing at him. "Yep lady I'm the

one and only Yusuke Urameshi." He replied. "A military guru, a guy who's arrogant, and the guy

who thinks he's the original bad ass. What kind of team have I made?!?" Pluto thought. "Well I

need you to come and protect my dimension from demons." Pluto said. "Yeah so." Yusuke said.

Pluto was getting agitated. "There's a catch." "Let me guess, I can't never come back." Yusuke

said. "How did you know?" Pluto asked. "My missions always have some weird side effect."

Yusuke said as he leaned up against the wall. "So will you do it?" Pluto asked. "Yeah… its

getting kinda boring over here anyway." Yusuke said. "Urameshi you have to take me with you!"

Kuwabara demanded. "Knowing you your going to slack off." "What about Yukina?" Yusuke

asked. "That's why I cannot go." Kuwabara said. Everyone face-faulted. "That's why you don't

need to go idiot." Hiei said. "Shut up shrimp!" Kuwabara screamed. "What about you Kurama?"

Yusuke asked. "I can't go I must take care of my mother." Kurama said. "That's cool." Yusuke

said. "I'll go then. Can't have some half-human messing up an important mission like this." Hiei

said. "Thanks for confidence in me, Hiei." Yusuke said sarcastically. "NO, no no no no no NO!"

Pluto said. "Hiei cannot come!" "Well if he doesn't go I don't go." Yusuke said. Pluto's eye

started to twitch. "OK he can come." She said trying to keep her cool. "Yo Kuwabara. Take

care of my mom and Keiko." Yusuke said. "OK Will do." Kuwabara said. "If you hurt Yukina in

any way I'll hunt you down and kill you like the worthless human that you are." Hiei said as he

walked out the door. "Why did he say that. I swear shorty is too strange." Kuwabara said. "He

said that cause Yukina is Hiei's sister." Kurama said. Kuwabara went blank as a sheet. Yusuke

laughed as he followed Pluto and Hiei out of the room. Pluto let out a small smile. "Now my team

is assembled let's see what they can do that the scouts couldn't."


End file.
